Embodiments according to the present invention relate generally to labeling, and more specifically to a display of regulatory information related to a label to be or that has been printed.
Clear communications are important. However, when a person's life is on the line, clear communications are critical. As a society, people generally rely upon written communications to convey information regarding products and/or services. Primarily, such information may be conveyed by way of labeling secured or otherwise coupled to for-sale or in-use things including but not limited to products, devices, apparatus, machines, foodstuffs, pharmaceuticals, or packaging thereof.
For instance, certain labels may be placed on, e.g., a foodstuff, to indicate ingredients therein. This information may have varying criticality to different consumers. For instance, for those people with severe food allergies, it is very important to understand what allergens may be contained in the foodstuff. For those people without allergies, other information on a food label may be important, such as the number of calories (or kilocalories), the amount of sodium, or the amount of carbohydrates.
Another purpose for labeling may be to indicate information about the functional limits of a product prior to the use of the product. An example of this type of labeling may be the amount of water resistance for an electronic device, such as an electronic wristwatch (e.g., 50 meters).
A label may additionally or alternatively include instructions for use of an associated item, on which the label may be adhered. For instance, a label may be adhered to a bottle of pharmaceutical medication indicating time and dosage amount for the user.
Yet another type of information that may be conveyed by labeling may be the operating functionality of in-use items. For instance, on the outside of a circuit breaker panel, or on a label wrapped around an electrical wire, certain information about the operating current and/or voltage may be displayed.
While prior labeling devices have provided standardized label templates, there remains a need in the art of labels and label printing for systems and methods that may be used to display regulatory information related to a given label.